Crash Bandicoot : Ténèbres et Lumière
by Maple Princess
Summary: Michiko avait toujours été d'un tempérament plutôt timide. Alors, avoir treize ans, être en classe de Seconde et la victime de ses camarades n'arrangea rien. Elle trouva alors refuge dans la lecture et dans les histoires qu'elle écrivait, et dont les héros n'étaient autres qu'elle-même et ses personnages de jeu vidéo favoris. Jusqu'au jour où la réalité rencontra le virtuel...
1. Prologue

**Voilà ma toute première fanfiction, sur mon tout premier fandom. Je l'ai commencé il y a deux ans et achevée cette été, alors une réécriture me semblait nécéssaire... Honnêtement, en me relisant, j'ai pensé que Michiko était un peu une Mary Sue sur les bords... oui, bon, remarque, être une Mary Sue fait partie de sa personnalité, j'ai l'impression.**  
**Bref, je digresse. Appréciez cette histoire ! :)**

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Crash et compagnie. Ils appartiennent à Activision, sauf Michiko, Sachiko, Coralie, Elena et Noémie.  
**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Le petit garçon s'avança timidement sur l'estrade. Il faut dire qu'il avait toujours eu plus ou moins peur des autres et que les rires provenant de la salle ne l'encourageaient guère.

« Eh bien vas-y, présente-toi.

- Je… je m'appelle Neo Cortex et je…

- Eh les gars ! Matez son tatouage ! s'écria l'un des élèves.

- Bouh ! Qu'il a l'air bête avec ! renchérit une petite brune aux grands yeux bleus.

- Tiens ! C'est un N… comme Nerd !

- Et ça recommence… murmura Neo, au bord des larmes.

- Ha ! Il pleure, maintenant !

- Les enfants, taisez-vous ! cria l'institutrice, ramenant le calme dans la classe. Neo, va t'assoir à côté de Nitrus. »

Elle lui désigna sa place. Tentant d'ignorer les moqueries de ses condisciples, il s'installa à côté dudit Nitrus, un petit garçon mince, à la limite du maigre, qui bégayait légèrement. Cortex fut surtout intrigué par les deux boulons placés de part et d'autre de son crâne. Cependant, sondant de son regard brun le nouveau, Nitrus poussa ses affaires afin de lui laisser de la place.

A la récréation, son camarade lui proposa de rester avec lui, ce que Neo accepta avec joie. Nitrus lui présenta donc ses deux meilleurs amis : Nathan et Coralie. Le premier était un garçon roux qui avait un peu trop tendance à abuser des sucreries, comme en témoignait sa chemise d'uniforme qui le serrait trop. Il semblait par ailleurs plutôt enclin à la plaisanterie, contrastant avec le sérieux de son ami aux boulons. La deuxième ressemblait trait pour trait à la fille qui avait insulté Neo, à la différence qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds ramenés en une queue de cheval lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux, loin du bleu glacial de la peste, scintillaient d'un beau vert émeraude. Son visage paraissait lumineux, et son sourire réchauffa quelque peu le cœur du nouveau.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ? demanda Neo.

- M-moi, depuis cinq ans, quand j'en a-avais trois, répondit Nitrus. Les B-Brio suivent toujours leurs é-études à l'Académie M-maléfique.

- Moi, renchérit avec un léger accent australien la seule fille du groupe, seulement depuis l'année dernière. Au fait, je m'excuse pour ma sœur, Clarisse. Tu sais, elle n'est pas méchante, simplement un peu bête…

- Ta sœur ? s'exclama Neo. Alors, si vous êtes dans la même classe, vous êtes jumelles, non ?

- Non, en fait j'ai un an d'avance…

- C'est un vrai génie ! confirma son ami roux. Elle me file toujours un coup de main pour les maths. C'est pas facile d'avoir ses deux parents astrophysiciens et de stagner à 9 de moyenne… D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont envoyé ici il y a deux ans. Pour que je remonte.

- Au moins, fit amèrement Coralie, toi tu les as tes parents. Et toi, Neo ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Le garçon hésita un instant, mais se décida à tout raconter à ses nouveaux amis.

« Ma famille tenait un cirque, mais moi j'ai toujours préféré lire et m'instruire. Ca les insupportait tellement qu'ils me traitaient comme un animal, allant jusqu'à me marquer ce N sur le front… N… comme Nerd… au bout d'un moment c'était trop, j'ai mis le feu à leur minable petit cirque – il prit bien soin de ne pas préciser qu'il l'avait fait alors que sa famille était encore dedans – et je me suis enfui ici. »

Le trio en était bouche bée. Ce fut la blonde qui se décida à briser le silence.

« C'est assez…

- Ouais… fit simplement Nathan, qui avait déjà du mal à écraser une araignée, alors brûler un cirque…

- Mais c'est fini tout ça, maintenant, dit Coralie avec un pâle sourire.

- Oui ! renchérit Nitrus. Faut aller de l'avant, hein ! Pas vivre dans le passé !

- Moui…

- Allez, sourit la sœur de Clarisse, on avec toi. Tu n'es plus seul. »

La cloche sonna, et ils se mirent en rang. Alors que Neo souriait à ses nouveaux amis, un garçon de sa classe l'attrapa par le col et lui souffla :

« Toi, crois pas que parce que t'as copiné avec la nièce de la directrice et le fils Brio tes ennuis sont terminés… »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Solitude

_**Chapitre 1 : Solitude**_

Il avait beau n'être que dix heures du matin, Michiko Rosat se sentait peu à peu gagnée par le sommeil. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme là, en plein cours… Ca donnerait une occasion de plus aux autres élèves de se moquer d'elle. Mais plus l'aiguille des minutes de sa montre avançait, plus il était difficile de résister… et elle finit par rendre les armes. Malheureusement pour elle, sa sieste fut de courte durée car une voix puissante bien que féminine la réveilla brusquement :

« MICHIKO ROSAT ! SI VOUS VOULEZ DORMIR, CE SERA A L'INFIRMERIE ET IL Y AURA DES CONSEQUENCES !

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle…

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander la définition d'une factorielle, vu que c'était le sujet du cours ? »

A la grande surprise des élèves, l'interrogée récita mot pour mot ce que son enseignante avait dit. Cette dernière sourit elle n'en attendait pas moins de la jeune fille…

« Bien, mais cela ne vous dispensera pas de venir me voir à la fin de l'heure. »

L'adolescente soupira, puis lâcha un faible « Oui, mademoiselle. ». Durant le reste du cours, la fille placée derrière elle, Lucie, lui expédia trois boulettes de papier contenant chacune un texte différent : « Fayote ! », « Gamine ! » et « Bébé ! ». Michiko ne put empêcher une larme de couler, bien que ce soit son quotidien depuis maintenant trois mois. Avant, au collège, on avait toujours accepté ses deux ans d'avance. Mais à son entrée au lycée, tout avait changé… Pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'être une enfant précoce n'était pas un choix ? Que c'était loin d'être toujours facile ? Qu'elle souffrait de son propre décalage entre sa naïveté et ses éclairs de maturité ?

Enfin, la cloche sonna, et elle resta seule dans la classe, face à sa professeure. Elena Hikari avait beau n'avoir que trente deux ans, elle savait parfaitement tenir sa classe. La surdouée l'avait admirée dès le premier cours. L'enseignante fronça les sourcils et demanda à l'adolescente, anxieuse :

« Michiko, comment se fait-il qu'une jeune fille sérieuse comme vous, au comportement d'habitude irréprochable, ait pu s'endormir comme ça ? »

Son élève hésita, puis décida de répondre la vérité.

« J'ai très mal dormi, mademoiselle. Je me suis réveillée très souvent, j'ai fait des rêves… bizarres, et…

- Des rêves bizarres ? Du genre ? l'interrompit l'adulte, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

- Oh, c'est stupide… j'ai rêvé qu'on voulait me tuer.

- Mmh. Ca ira pour cette fois, mais si vous récidivez, vous me contraindrez à sévir. Au fait, fit Elena en fouillant dans son sac, j'ai lu votre chapitre. Il est excellent, ajouta-t-elle en rendant des feuilles à son élève, j'attends avec impatience le chapitre 9 !

- Merci, mademoiselle ! sourit la jeune fille. Au revoir ! »

Mademoiselle Hikari regarda la chétive adolescente s'éloigner. Sa chemise, d'un blanc irréprochable, soulignait d'autant plus la pâleur de sa peau, qui en disaient long sur sa tendance casanière. Ses couettes, d'un beau châtain clair, battaient la mesure de ses petits pas rapides. Elle portait une petite jupe plissée, comme souvent. A la voir, on aurait dit qu'elle avait revêtu l'uniforme d'un lycée privé… pas étant que ses camarades se moquent de ses tenues.

Une fois seule dans la salle, Elena soupira. Les réels ennuis allaient bientôt commencer…

oO*Oo

_Quelques années plus tôt, dans une université parisienne…_

« Hey, Elena ! fit une jeune fille à bout de souffle. On m'a chargée de te donner ça ! »

Respirant difficilement, elle sortit une feuille de papier rose pliée en quatre de la poche de son pantalon, avant de la tendre à son amie, qui la lut puis la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche.

« Mais, Elena !

- Je sais ce que je fais, Clara. Ce type m'énerve, c'est la quatrième en une semaine… Ca devient presque du harcèlement !

- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ? C'est le mec le plus mignon de la fac !

- De un, il est en dernière année, et moi en première.

- Ca veut rien dire… moi je suis en avant-dernière année, et pourtant on est amies.

- De deux, poursuivit l'étudiante en ignorant superbement ce contre-argument, il est haïssable.

- Non, pas tant que ça…

- Oh que si ! Tu l'as vu parler à Baptiste Rosat ? C'est intolérable !

-… »

Elena avait fait mouche. Elle savait que son amie avait un faible pour le garçon qu'elle avait mentionné.

oO*Oo

La jeune fille se dirigea tranquillement vers le laboratoire n° 1. Elle pénétra dans la pièce. Cortex la salua dès qu'il la vit :

« Ah, ma petite Sachiko ! Tu tombes très bien, N. Gin et moi avons terminé d'élaborer le plan. L'opération sera bientôt déclenchée, mais avant…

- Mais avant ? demanda la dénommée Sachiko d'un air perplexe en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- …Il faudrait que tu t'occupes d'elle. » acheva le scientifique en appuyant sur un bouton.

Un visage s'afficha sur l'écran placé en face de la jeune fille. C'était celui d'une adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns nattés, dont quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur le front pâle. Elle souriait timidement. Ses yeux d'un bleu très clair contenaient toute la mélancolie du monde. En dessous se trouvait son nom : Michiko Rosat.

« Il nous la faut, fit Cortex. Mais vivante… amochée si tu veux, mais bien vivante.

- C'est du tout cuit ! » répondit son interlocutrice, un cruel sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin, alors que ça faisait des années qu'elle assistait aux échecs du scientifique, celui-ci la jugeant trop jeune pour combattre, elle allait pouvoir contribuer au triomphe de Cortex. Celui-ci la regardait, s'arrêtant sur chacune des parties de son corps. Ses cheveux indomptables, d'un brun clair, qu'elle s'obstinait à ramener en une queue de cheval. Son regard azur, agressif. Son corps en apparence frêle mais musclé.

La voir grandir était aussi agréable que douloureux, tout comme quand il contemplait Nina. Agréable car il les aimait plus que tout, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher, considérant l'amour comme la pire des faiblesses. Douloureux car cela lui rappelait trop sa sœur… partie bien trop tôt. C'était pire encore avec Nina, car elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère, de ses grands yeux bleu marine à son air décidé. Mais, même si il n'avait aucun lien biologique avec Sachiko, il ressentait toujours un petit pincement au cœur en la voyant. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était occupée d'elle, de ses deux ans à maintenant… il l'aimait profondément. Mais plutôt mourir que de lui avouer !

« Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire… soupira sa fille adoptive. A plus, Papa.

- Arrête ! Je ne suis pas ton père !

- Tu m'as élevée comme ta fille, non ?

- Oui, mais… mais… je ne suis pas… je ne t'ai pas conçue !

- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui as fait de moi ce que je suis.

- Si ton père t'entendait… tu sais qu'il est ici…

- Rien à foutre ! Ce n'est pas mon père… mais une ordure finie, qui…

- Tais-toi ! »

Le ton de Cortex était autoritaire, mais on sentait la peur dans sa voix. Si jamais le père de Sachiko entendait ça… elle paierait cher. Et Cortex l'aimait trop pour le laisser punir la petite… un cruel dilemme s'imposerait donc.

« D'ailleurs, officiellement, je m'appelle Sachiko Cortex, pas Sachiko… »

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit violent en provenance du laboratoire d'N. Gin. Cortex et sa fillese ruèrent hors du laboratoire. Ils furent rejoints en chemin par Tawna, visiblement très inquiète. En effet, Pinstripe se trouvait avec le cyborg au moment de l'explosion… quand ils poussèrent la porte du laboratoire, une puissante odeur de brûlé leur parvint aux narines. Ils avancèrent un peu et trouvèrent le mutant et N. Gin évanouis devant un petit robot en flammes. La Bandicoot et Sachiko réagirent immédiatement : la première remplit des bidons d'eau avant de jeter leur contenu sur le robot, tandis que la deuxième utilisa ses pouvoirs pour placer les deux victimes en lévitation et les transporter dans la chambre la plus proche – en l'occurrence, celle de Dingodile, qui ne se formalisa pourtant de rien - , suivie de près par le scientifique en chef. Elle allongea les deux victimes sur le grand lit. Ils reprirent connaissance au bout de quelques minutes

« Ouch, ma tête… murmura le mutant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda froidement Cortex.

- C'est de sa faute ! cria son bras droit en désignant Pinstripe. Il a tiré sur R-300 ! Et ça l'a fait exploser !

- Eeeh ! protesta l'accusé, s'il m'avait pas menacé, vot'robot, hein ! »

Tandis que Cortex tentait d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, la seule fille de la pièce était perdue dans ses réflexions. Pourquoi avait-elle mis Pinstripe et N. Gin hors de danger ? Ce n'était que de simples subordonnés… mais la tristesse et la peur dans les yeux de Tawna… non ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'endurcisse, qu'elle parvienne à maîtriser ses émotions… elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa mère…

Sa mère. Qu'elle détestait cette femme, sans même la connaître ! Elle avait pourtant hérité d'elle ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus. Enfin, à ce que lui avait dit son père adoptif. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle. Et tant mieux, après tout.

« Bon, finit par soupirer le potoroo. J'vais filer un coup de main à Tawna.

- C'est ça… marmonna le cyborg.

- Alors, docteur, s'enquit Sachiko d'un ton plutôt aimable –fait rare-, vous avez fini de rénover le Cortex Vortex ?

- Non ! s'exclama Cortex avant que son bras droit ait pu ouvrir la bouche. On a fait bien mieux que ça… »

Il fit alors signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Après avoir marché dix bonnes minutes, le trio arriva dans une grande salle au milieu de laquelle trônait… quelque chose d'inidentifiable. L'engin devait mesurer trois mètres de haut. Il était d'un violet foncé parcouru de fils rose pâle (Sachiko se dit que c'était N. Gin qui avait dû choisir la décoration.)

« Je te présente Cortex Vortex V2 !

- Et, demanda la brune d'un air sceptique, ça marche ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Néo, offusqué.

- Et si on lui faisait une démonstration, maître ? »

Cortex acquiesça, un vilain sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours lorsque quelqu'un d'innocent allait souffrir. Il tira son biper de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton. Quelques minutes après, Tawna pénétra dans la salle, suivie par son compagnon.

« Vous m'avez demandée, docteur ?

- Oui, ma petite. Viens et allonge-toi là-dessus. »

Elle hésita un peu puis s'exécuta, s'allongeant sur la table de métal placée en dessous du Cortex Vortex V2. Cortex l'attacha solidement. Le chef de l'usine Cortex Power grimaça, il n'aimait pas trop que ce qu'il avait de plus cher serve de cobaye à son employeur. Obéissant à un signe de son maître, le scientifique roux appuya sur un bouton rouge… et le calvaire de Tawna commença.

Un rayon d'un rouge intense frappa la Bandicoot. Celle-ci hurla, la douleur était insoutenable… Un deuxième rayon, d'un noir-violet, l'enveloppa puis parut se fondre en elle. Finissant par céder aux cris de Pinstripe, Cortex arrêta le rayon et détacha son cobaye, dont les yeux marrons s'étaient éclaircis jusqu'à devenir d'un gris clair peu naturel. Cortex sourit et lui demanda de gifler son compagnon… à la surprise de ce dernier, elle obéit.

« Wow, souffla Sachiko, on dirait que cette version du Cortex Vortex est plus qu'efficace…

- Oui, confirma laconiquement N. Gin.

- Il faut dire qu'avec la mort de ce cher N. Trance, fit Cortex d'un ton neutre, il fallait trouver un autre moyen de prendre le contrôle d'un esprit… »

oO*Oo

« Chapitre 9 : La bataille

Coco n'hésita pas et se jeta sur Nina, une rage meurtrière dans le regard. Crash et Crunch ne laissèrent pas le temps à Tiny et Dingodile de se poser la moindre question, tandis que Michiko fondit sur Tropy, qui… »

« MICHIKOOOO ! A TAAABLE ! »

Et zut, voilà que sa mère la coupait dans son élan créateur. Michiko soupira et descendit les marches de l'escalier. Puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine et s'assit.

« Oh, encore des brocolis ?

- C'est pour ton bien, fit sèchement sa mère.

- Il y a du ketchup ? demanda la brune, surprise par l'agressivité de cette réponse.

- Michiko, gronda son père, tu es désespérante ! Il n'y a pas que le gras, le sucré et le salé dans la vie !

- Puisque c'est comme ça, fit Michiko, dégoûtée de tant d'injustice, vous vous passerez de moi pour ce repas ! »

Et elle courut dans sa chambre en pleurant. C'en était trop ! Elle qui pensait trouver un minimum de paix et de répit chez elle, voilà que ses propres parents s'y mettaient ! Vraiment… comment allait-elle tenir ?

« Elle agit vraiment comme une gamine ! fulminait Baptiste Rosat.

- Chéri, tempéra son épouse, je crois qu'on a été trop loin tous les deux. Après tout, nous avons eu une journée éprouvante, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler ainsi… Elle n'a que treize ans, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de ne pas raffoler de brocolis.

- Tu n'as pas tort, mais mince, elle pourrait faire un effort !

-…

-… Bon, je vais la voir. »

Baptiste se rendit devant la chambre de sa fille et toqua. Pas de réponse. Il entra et trouva la jeune fille allongée dans son lit, dos à lui, serrant contre elle sa peluche Coco Bandicoot. Les volets étaient fermés, plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère sombre qui semblait bien refléter les sentiments de son occupante.

« Tu ne vas pas bouder toute la soirée, Mimi ?

- …

- Bon, tu vas manger tes brocolis et après je te défie à CTR, OK ?

-… OK. »

Baptiste sourit. Malgré sa timidité, Michiko était aussi têtue que sa mère… mais détestait rester fâchée trop longtemps. Le dîner se termina dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse malgré la fatigue de toute la famille, et, tandis que Clara faisait la vaisselle, Baptiste et Michiko filèrent devant la Play Station. Tout se déroulait bien, jusqu'à ce que la brune se sente mal en regardant les personnages… tout cela était bien trop réel… elle secoua la tête, et se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête les jeux vidéos.

« Excuse moi, Papa, mais je suis un peu fatiguée… je vais me coucher, d'accord ?

- Euh, d'accord. Bonne nuit, Mimi.

- Bonne nuit Papa. »

Elle monta, se lava les dents, enfila sa chemise de nuit et, serrant sa peluche contre elle, repensa aux évènements de la journée. Pourquoi les autres la rejetaient-elle ainsi ? Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter cela ? Quand elle en parlait à ses parents, ceux-ci se contentaient de lui dire que c'était parce qu'ils étaient jaloux d'elle, et qu'elle devait les ignorer. Facile à dire, ce n'étaient pas eux qui devaient supporter les petites humiliations et insultes de la vie quotidienne… pourquoi tant de haine ? Car c'était de la haine, elle le lisait clairement dans leurs yeux. A moins qu'elle ne soit paranoïaque ? Ce qui était possible également. Elle tenta de s'apaiser en se disant que le lendemain soir, ce serait le week-end, et qu'elle bénéficierait de deux jours de repos, à l'abri de tout ça.

Mais quand son regard se posa sur le poster où figuraient Crash, Coco et Crunch, une larme roula sur sa joue et elle murmura :

« Les voilà, mes seuls amis… »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Agression

_**Chapitre 2 : Agression**_

« Tu crois que je dois y aller maintenant ?

- Oui, certifia Nathan. Dès qu'elle sortira des toilettes.

- C'est m-maintenant ou jamais ! » ajouta Nitrus.

Avisant Coralie qui sortait d'un petit bâtiment, Neo prit une grande inspiration et alla la voir.

« Tu sais garder un secret ?

- Ben, oui, enfin je crois.

- Alors viens. »

Il l'entraîna dans un recoin de la cour où les élèves n'allaient jamais. La petite fille de dix ans, qui avait laissé poussé ses cheveux en une superbe masse blonde lui retombant jusqu'au bas du dos, regardait son ami d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier, surexcité et ne pouvant s'empêcher de se triturer les doigts, pensa que ça y était enfin, trois ans après sa rencontre avec la jeune fille, et deux ans après être tombé amoureux d'elle, il allait le faire. Tout lui dire, lui avouer à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Mais il sentait que les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge… pourquoi ? Il avait bien incendié un cirque, après tout, alors pourquoi était il incapable de prononcer une phrase, une seule petite phrase ?

« Hem, Coralie… je voulais te dire… que je t'apprécie, enfin, je t'aime bien, enfin je t'aime… bref… est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? acheva-t-il très rapidement.

- Oh, Neo, bien sûr que j'accepte ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Neo, pris au dépourvu, lui rendit son étreinte. Et deux minutes plus tard… ce fut leur premier baiser à tous les deux. Un instant magique. Pendant un court moment, Coralie oublia pour la première fois depuis quatre ans les effroyables cris de douleur de ses parents la nuit de leur mort… elle laissa de côté ce fardeau bien trop lourd pour une petite fille de dix ans seulement… quand à son nouveau petit copain, il se laissa aller au bonheur, tout simplement, de partager cette sensation unique avec celle qu'il aimait. Il perdait complètement la notion du temps. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'être là, avec elle. Et pas une autre.

Ils trouvèrent finalement la force d'aller retrouver Nathan et Nitrus en se tenant par la main. Les deux garçons les félicitèrent, leur assurant qu'ils étaient le plus beau couple de l'Académie (ce qui n'était pas s'avancer beaucoup, étant donné qu'ils formaient le _seul_ couple). Neo sourit, même si sa sœur lui manquait cruellement il pouvait enfin goûter au bonheur. Il se promit de tout lui raconter dans sa prochaine lettre. Clarisse passa devant eux à ce moment-là. Bien que n'étant plus dans la classe des quatre amis, elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de se moquer de Neo ou de Nathan. Jamais du troisième larron, car il était un membre de la famille Brio, et on regrettait toujours tôt ou tard de s'être attaqué à l'un d'entre eux… Elle vit que l'un de ses ennemis tenait la main de sa petite sœur et comprit immédiatement. Elle se planta devant eux et lança :

« Tu déshonores les Amberley en sortant avec… ça, ma chère Coralie.

- Et toi, répondit sa cadette rougissante de colère, tu déshonores les Amberley en oubliant de te servir de ton cerveau. »

L'aînée, furieuse, la gifla. Le garçon au boulons allait défendre son amie, mais son ami roux l'en empêcha : c'était à Neo qu'incombait cette tâche. Ce dernier tira quelque chose de son sac qu'il envoya sur la petite peste, la faisant hurler. Le quelque chose était en effet une souris… dont la taille était deux fois supérieure à la normale. La brunette ayant fui, Cortex se saisit tranquillement de son animal et le remit dans sa cage qu'il replaça dans son sac, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, tandis que Coralie riait de voir sa sœur ayant enfin reçu la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Souris évoluée, dit-il simplement le garçon au front tatoué.

- Ouah ! s'exclama Nitrus, admiratif. T-tu me feras voir comment tu a-as fait ?

- Bien sûr, d'autant plus que ma machine a des petits défauts, et j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à les enrayer. »

oO*Oo

« Rends-moi ça ! Ce… c'est à moi ! »

Michiko avait beau s'égosiller et protester d'une voix tremblotante, Lucie ne voulait rien entendre. Lucie était celle qui supportait le moins celle qu'elle appelait « la gamine échappée de l'asile ». Elle usait souvent de sa popularité pour monter contre la brune des gens qui la connaissaient à peine, prenant un malin plaisir à transformer sa vie en un cauchemar vivant. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle la détestait autant. Mais après tout, cela importait peu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

Profitant de la dizaine de centimètres de différence avec l'adolescente, elle la narguait en tenant son agenda au-dessus de sa tête. Ainsi, Michiko, qui de surcroît n'avait pas une très bonne détente, ne parvenait pas à rentrer en possession de l'objet.

« Nan, c'est à moi maintenant !

- Arrête ! S'il te plaît !

- Bouh ! Retourne pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère, gamine ! »

Lucie lui lança son agenda en pleine figure. Après l'avoir pris sur le nez, ce qui lui arracha quelques larmes supplémentaires, Michiko, son sac sur l'épaule, partit s'isoler au deuxième étage du lycée. Le couloir étant désert, elle s'assit à même le sol, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Ah, ils en avaient de bonnes, ses parents ! Ignorer les autres… Qu'elle aimerait pouvoir s'évader de tout cela. Trouver des personnes qui l'accepteraient pour ce qu'elle est…

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses rêveries, un bruit sourd la fit relever la tête. Une personne de taille plutôt moyenne se tenait devant elle. Il était impossible de distinguer son visage en raison de la capuche lui tombant dessus. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un sweat-shirt.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demanda Michiko, peu rassurée, en tentant de masquer ses larmes.

- La bonne question n'est pas celle-là. La question est : me fais-tu confiance ? lui répondit une voix féminine.

- Euh… je ne sais pas…

- Viens avec moi.

- Mais je ne peux pas… j'ai encore des cours, et…

- Je m'en chargerai, ne t'inquiète pas.

- M-mais je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

- Me fais-tu confiance ? » répéta la voix.

Michiko était incapable de dire pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que la personne encapuchonnée souriait. Elle hésita quelques secondes… d'un côté, sa curiosité la poussait à obéir à la mystérieuse personne. Mais de l'autre… elle avait peur. Il faut dire que la silhouette, vu les dispositions d'esprit dans laquelle l'écolière se trouvait, n'était guère rassurante. Après une ou deux minutes, ce fut finalement la curiosité qui l'emporta.

« D'accord… je viens… dit finalement la jeune fille en déglutissant péniblement.

- Parfait. Prends ma main. »

Elle s'exécuta et saisit la main de l'inconnue. Il y eut comme une étincelle au niveau de son cœur, et l'environnement dans lequel elles se trouvaient devint de plus en plus flou, jusqu'à devenir un autre. Une ruelle sale et déserte. La lycéenne commença à vraiment avoir peur et à se reprocher d'avoir stupidement suivi la mystérieuse personne.

« Excusez-moi, mais… où sommes-nous ?

- J'ai pensé qu'un couloir de lycée n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour une conversation comme celle que nous allons avoir… de plus, ce n'était pas un bon endroit non plus pour me montrer.

- Je vous préviens… je… je… si vous me touchez, je… je me défendrai ! s'écria la surdouée en portant ses poings à hauteur de son visage.

- C'est pas que j'ai des doutes, fit la personne en riant, mais je pense en connaître un peu plus que toi niveau combat ! Et puis, je ne te veux aucun mal. Au contraire. »

La personne retira sa capuche, révélant une chevelure d'un blond lumineux et un visage souriant recouvert de poils roux. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice, et elle adressa un sourire encourageant à son interlocutrice.

« Coco Bandicoot ! s'exclama Michiko en se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas éveillée.

- Oui, c'est moi ! Toi aussi, tu es une inconditionnelle de ces jeux vidéos ?

- Oui, mais je te rassure, c'est mon seul point commun avec Von Clutch. Cependant… je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu montrer ton visage dans un lieu fréquenté comme un lycée mais… de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Et puis, pourquoi moi ? Une simple écolière ?

- Tu es loin d'être « une simple écolière » tu sais. Je suis venue t'entretenir de ta sécurité.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Michiko, si tu m'interromps tout le temps, ça va être dur de t'expliquer !

- P-Pardon.

- Pas grave. Donc, je disais. Récemment, en piratant les plans de Cortex, j'ai vu qu'il avait besoin d'une certaine Michiko Rosat. Seul Aku Aku a compris pourquoi, mais il refuse obstinément de nous expliquer ! Cependant, il m'a chargée de veiller sur toi…

- Oh… »

Michiko ne savait comment réagir. C'était si soudain ! Et pourquoi Cortex aurait-il besoin d'une simple lycéenne ? Aussi banale qu'elle ? Coco, s'apercevant du trouble de sa nouvelle protégée et de son manque visible d'estime envers elle-même, proposa :

« Le mieux, ce serait que je t'escorte jusque chez toi. En plus, on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance, non ?

- Oh oui ! Tu pourrais même rester un peu. Enfin, sauf si tu as des choses à faire…

- On verra… biaisa la Bandicoot.

- Mais comment on va faire pour mes cours ?

- C'est déjà arrangé. Aku Aku va se faire passer pour un de tes parents et leur expliquer que tu étais malade, enfin le blabla habituel quoi. Et, ajouta la marsupiale en anticipant la question de la jeune humaine, on dira tout à tes parents, t'inquiète. »

oO*Oo

Un vrombissement se fit entendre. Sachiko, fébrile, se précipita vers la sortie du labo Iceberg. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment ! En chemin, elle rencontra Tropy qu'elle salua froidement. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le maître du Temps, qui avait fait bande à part pendant une longue période, venait tout juste de se joindre à eux. Et c'était loin d'être du goût de la froide adolescente.

« Et où cours-tu comme ça ? lança l'homme à la peau bleue.

- Ca vous regarde, peut-être ?

- Tu peux me tuto… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà repartie. Il soupira mais afficha un sourire indéchiffrable.

Quand, enfin, elle sortit de l'édifice, un hélicoptère venait d'atterrir, et Cortex et N. Gin attendaient déjà. Lorsque les deux passagers sortirent, trois cris fusèrent :

« Nina !

- Sachiko !

- Brio ?! »

Tandis que les deux jeunes filles, qui avaient toutes deux été élevées par Cortex et se considéraient comme des sœurs, s'occupaient des bagages de Nina à la place d' N. Gin, celui-ci et Cortex regardaient leur ancien collègue, bouche bée. Il descendit cependant de l'appareil avec le plus grand flegme possible.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda agressivement le scientifique aux cheveux noirs. La vieille Amberley trouve que même comme prof de chimie t'es minable, c'est ça ?

- N-non, répondit simplement le scientifique. Uka Uka m'a dit qu'il m-manquait quelqu'un pour v-votre opération…

- Exact, confirma le roux d'un air qu'il voulait soupçonneux mais qui ne parvenait à dissimuler sa joie de revoir son ancien ami, avec qui il avait rompu tout contact simplement parce que Néo l'avait voulu.

- D-donc, je me suis proposé. »

Les trois hommes restèrent cinq bonnes minutes à se regarder. Nina et Sachiko avaient déjà filé, impatientes de se raconter leurs histoires et de rattraper le temps perdu. Ce fut Brio qui rompit le silence :

« Alors… on est r-r-réunis ? C-comme au bon vieux temps ? Neo, Nitrus et Nathan ?

- On dirait bien… fit rêveusement N. Gin.

- On va dire que oui… » concéda Cortex.

« Non, pensa-t-il. C'est faux, il manque quelqu'un… et elle ne reviendra jamais. »

oO*Oo

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour… »

Il ne laissa pas à Elena le temps de terminer sa phrase, l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle le repoussa avant de le gifler.

« Oh, je suis déçu, tu n'es pas coopérative du tout… se plaignit le jeune homme.

- LA FERME !

- Personne ne t'entendra crier, Elena, il est vingt et une heures et l'université est déserte… »

Elena recula, mortifiée.

« Non, tu ne vas tout de même pas… »

Pour toute réponse, il lui arracha son chemisier.

oO*Oo

Michiko et Coco marchaient dans une petite rue piétonne vers la maison de la première, discutant des aventures de la famille Bandicoot, que Coco narrait de son point de vue, en ponctuant son récit de commentaires sur les protagonistes et les antagonistes. Bien que les lieux soient déserts, la nouvelle compagnonne de notre héroïne avait rabattu sa capuche sur son visage inutile d'attirer l'attention. Soudain, il y eut un double éclair noir, et deux personnes apparurent.

« Désolée de te plonger dans le feu de l'action aussi vite, Nina, s'excusa la première.

- Oh, c'est rien, t'inquiète ! la rassura la seconde en souriant.

- Ah, s'exclama Coco, mais c'est cette je-sais-tout-je-sais-rien de Nina !

- Bonjour, future descente de lit. Mais vois-tu, ce n'est pas toi qui nous intéresse… pour l'instant.

- Je sais ! C'est Michiko ! Mais vous devrez me passer sur le corps pour la toucher !

- Han, pas de problème, stupide créature ! » fit la première fille, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Le combat s'engagea. Coco peinait à repousser les assauts conjugués de sa rivale et de sa coéquipière. Entre les grappins de la première et les rayons d'énergie de la seconde, elle peinait à protéger l'adolescente. Celle-ci ne pouvait que se contenter d'observer la scène, horrifiée et frustrée de ne pouvoir prendre part au combat. Elle remarqua alors que Nina ne laissait aucun répit à Coco, qui se concentrait donc sur la nièce de Cortex, tandis que l'autre s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Michiko hurla, ce qui fit que Coco se retourna dans sa direction et, esquivant un coup de poing de Nina, asséna une série de coups de pied à la nouvelle équipière de Nina. Celle-ci, furieuse, allait répliquer, quand une personne sortit d'on ne sait où et sauta sur la jeune fille, la plaquant au sol.

La personne était plutôt grande et élancée, vêtue d'un court ensemble turquoise, ses longs cheveux d'un blond pâle ramenés en deux couettes. Elle tenait un long bâton dans sa main droite.

« Pasadena ! s'exclamèrent Coco, Michiko et Nina.

- En effet, c'est bien moi, répondit la jeune Texane, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quel bonheur de te revoir, ironisa la nièce de Cortex.

- Le plaisir est loin d'être partagé… »

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Pasadena la frappa violemment avec son bâton. Le combat reprit, mais l'amie de Nina était pratiquement K.O., et l'adolescente aux grappins n'arrivait plus à contrer les attaques de ses adversaires du sang dégoulinait de sa lèvre inférieure. La jeune inconnue se releva, prit la main de sa coéquipière en dardant ses opposantes d'un regard noir. Mais avant qu'elles ne se téléportent, Michiko eut le temps d'interpeller la comparse de la jeune Cortex :

« Attends ! Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Sachiko Cortex.

- Tu es… sa fille ?!

- On peut dire ça comme ça. » rétorqua la brune d'un ton neutre.

Mais avant que la curieuse ne lui pose une troisième question, Sachiko et Nina s'étaient volatilisées.

« Alors, fit la bandicoot en se tournant vers Pasadena, à quoi est dû ce changement de style ?

- A la mort de mon père.

- Oh… murmura Michiko d'un ton peiné.

- Je suis désolée, Pasadena !

- C'est rien, dit l'opossum en haussant les épaules, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… vous vous souvenez, il y a deux ans, quand vous êtes venus aider le vieux Von Clutch à retrouver ses gemmes ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Comment oublier ça ?

- Mon père a été assassiné… quelques mois plus tard… je me suis alors juré de le venger, coûte que coûte. Et j'ai réussi après un an d'entraînement. La tête du premier assassin est enterrée à dix kilomètres de ce qu'il reste de son corps, et j'ai trouvé de jolies chaussures en béton au deuxième qui est illico parti les essayer au fond du Rio Grande. »

Un silence gênant suivit ces explications. Michiko avait du mal à imaginer une jeune fille apparemment douce perpétrer ces horreurs – sans parler du ton blasé qu'elle avait pris pour leur relater tout cela - tandis que Coco pensait que l'Américaine avait bien changé, tant mentalement que physiquement. Elle avait maigri, et son regard s'était assombri.

« Mais, hésita la sœur de Crash, tu es une opossum évoluée… comment se fait-il que tu aies un père, d'après ce que j'ai compris, humain ?

- Ah, mais non ! Avant j'étais une humaine, mais Von Clutch, fasciné par vos jeux, a fusionné mon A.D.N. avec celui d'un opossum.

- J'ignorais qu'il s'y connaissait en génétique !

- Ouais, je sais, quand on le voit on a du mal à le croire.

- Et, demanda timidement Michiko, qui était impressionnée par Pasadena, comment se fait-il que tu sois venue, là ?

- Aku Aku a pensé qu'on ne serait pas trop de deux pour te protéger, m'est avis qu'il avait raison… euh, ça va, petiote ?

- Euh oui ! Simplement, je repensais à cette Sachiko… je ne savais pas que Cortex avait une fille…

- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant… accorda Coco. Mais on verra ça après, c'est toi la priorité. Je propose qu'on aille chez toi, qu'on prenne quelques affaires, et que tu déménages chez nous. D'ailleurs, ça vaut pour toi aussi, Pasadena.

- C'est déjà fait… Aku Aku y a pensé.

- Parfait.

- Mais, contra la brunette du trio, je suis très contente de venir, bien sûr, mais comment je vais faire pour aller à l'école ?

- Ben, tu n'iras pas tant que Cortex ne te lâchera pas les baskets.

- Je vois… et pour aller aussi rapidement en Australie ?

- Aku m'a donné ça, fit Coco en tirant un médaillon ouvragé de sous son sweat. Il contient un peu de son pouvoir, ce qui nous permet de nous téléporter. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que je suis venue aussi rapidement tout à l'heure.»

oO*Oo

« Cortex ! Petit minable, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'envoyer Nina et Sachiko capturer la gosse !

- Mais, maître…

- Silence ! Tu peux déjà t'estimer heureux que je t'aie repris à mon service ! Bien que ta nièce soit plus compétente que toi… tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'une GAMINE de TREIZE ans !

- Mais Sachiko…

- Sachiko ne maîtrise pas parfaitement son don ! Je te l'ai répété cent fois, elle n'a aucun entraînement !

- Maître…, tenta le scientifique

- A la prochaine erreur, coupa Uka Uka, tu seras viré, et tu auras tes ex-alliés sur le dos, fais-moi confiance !

- Maître, pourquoi ne pas déclencher l'opération en premier ? Pour cette phase, Michiko ne nous sera d'aucune utilité, et il sera plus facile de la capturer après…

- Moui… fit le masque millénaire, pensif. Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que ça paraît logique.

- Je peux donc ordonner le déclenchement de…

- NON ! Il nous manque quelqu'un ! Ni Nina ni Sachiko ne peuvent y participer.

- Hum, dit pensivement Cortex. Pourquoi ne pas prendre la Bandicoot ? Le Cortex Vortex V2 est prêt à fonctionner. »

oO*Oo

Michiko avait rangé ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis de la maison de Coco. Pasadena logeait dans celle de Crunch, mais pour le moment elle était partie en compagnie d'Aku Aku pour une mission qu'ils tenaient à garder secrète.

Quant à Michiko, elle écrivait dans son journal, assise sur le confortable lit. Quand elle eut fini, elle posa le stylo et le carnet sur la table de nuit.

La chambre n'était pas très grande mais cela lui suffisait. Tous les meubles étaient taillés dans le même bois clair que Michiko ne parvenait à identifier. La seule fenêtre de la pièce donnait sur la plage de l'Ile . Michiko trouvait le paysage somptueux le soleil se couchait, descendant doucement sur l'océan qu'il teintait de orange, de jaune, de rose et de rouge, en un fabuleux dégradé qu'elle n'avait vu nulle part ailleurs. Elle ferma les yeux la fenêtre étant ouverte, elle parvenait à entendre le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage.

On toqua alors à la porte : c'était Coco. Michiko sursauta, mais sourit lorsqu'elle vit que la blonde lui déposait des draps propres à côté d'elle, en lui demandant :

« Alors, ta chambre te plaît ?

- Oui, elle est super !

- Contente de voir que tu en es heureuse. Bon, on va rejoindre mes frères ? »

Les deux nouvelles amies sortirent de la pièce et descendirent les escaliers. Elles quittèrent la maison de Coco et se rendirent devant celle de Crash, où son occupant et Crunch les attendaient.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Enlèvement

**_ Chapitre 3 : Enlèvement_**

« Neo… il faut qu'on parle. »

Les yeux de la blonde étaient cernés, et légèrement gonflés, comme si elle avait pleuré. Pour la première fois depuis que Neo la connaissait, on pouvait lire la lassitude et le découragement sur son visage angélique.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Coralie ? demanda Cortex d'un ton inquiet.

- Eh bien… Tu sais, ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, et en cinq ans, je t'ai dit hier encore qu'on avait de la chance que Clarisse ne nous aie pas balancés ou que ma tante ne nous aie pas découverts.

- Oui ? De toute façon, Clarisse ne nous balancera pas, j'ai une souris à disposition. »

Coralie se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Son petit copain semblait oublier que la peste avait maintenant quinze ans, et qu'après sept années passées dans une école autoproclamée « maléfique », il y avait peu de chances qu'une souris, même bien plus grosse que la normale, suffise à la tenir au secret.

« Ben… ma tante a tout découvert…

- QUOI ?

- Oui, et… je t'épargne les détails, mais en gros, elle m'a dit qu'une Amberley ne devait pas sortir avec quelqu'un comme… comme toi, avoua-t-elle au bord des larmes, et qu'en conséquence, pour nous séparer… elle me changeait d'école. »

Coralie baissa le regard. Neo écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. C'était impossible ! Pourquoi la tante de celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux voulait la lui enlever ?

« Donc, ce soir sera ma dernière nuit à l'Académie…

- Non ! On… on va trouver un moyen pour que tu restes ici ! Nitrus et Nathan vont nous aider et tu vas rester, tu vas voir ! s'anima le jeune Cortex en pressant les épaules de la blonde.

- Tu ne connais pas bien ma tante, fit Coralie avec un pâle sourire et en se dégageant doucement de l'emprise de l'adolescent. Elle est pire en privé qu'en directrice… on ne pourra pas lui faire changer d'avis.

- Coralie ! Ne sois pas défaitiste !

- Je ne suis pas défaitiste, Neo… simplement réaliste. Alors je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je peux passer ma dernière nuit ici avec toi ? »

Neo rougit. Avait-elle oublié qu'il était dans une chambre de trois garçons ? Bonjour l'intimité et le romantisme ! Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Coralie se rattrapa :

« Enfin, dans ma chambre plutôt, vu que je suis seule.

- Bon… d'accord… »

oO*Oo

Coco dressa la table. Comme il faisait beau, les Bandicoot et leur invitée avaient eu l'idée de faire un barbecue pour dîner, et avaient dressé la table entre la forêt et la plage. Crunch s'occupait de faire cuire la viande. Michiko avait proposé de faire le service, mais Coco lui avait dit qu'elle s'en chargerait, et que, chez elle, les invités ne travaillaient pas. L'écolière avait donc entamé une partie de cartes avec l'aîné des marsupiaux, qui avait réussi à convaincre sa cadette d'être dispensé de mettre la table.

Crash et Crunch avaient immédiatement sympathisé avec la nouvelle venue. Il faut dire qu'une fois sa timidité passée, Michiko était de très bonne compagnie et avait le rire facile, ce qui avait beaucoup plu au benjamin de la fratrie. En effet, celui-ci aimait raconter des blagues, mais elles avaient fini par lasser son frère et sa sœur. Quant à Crash, son cœur avait battu un peu plus vite quand il avait croisé le regard de l'adolescente.

Enfin, Aku Aku et Pasadena revinrent, un pli soucieux barrant leur front.

« Pasadena ! » s'exclamèrent les mâles Bandicoot, qui n'avaient pas vu leur amie depuis deux ans.

Tour à tour, ils enlacèrent l'opossum avec joie et passèrent à table, tout en pressant la Texane de questions. Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, tous savouraient la délicieuse nourriture tout en conversant allègrement les efforts de Crash et Coco parvinrent même à faire sortir Michiko de sa réserve habituelle. Pour une fois, elle bavardait sans se poser de questions, sans se censurer. Soudain, un bruit se fasse entendre. Tous cherchèrent son origine et ne tardèrent pas à la trouver : Tiny, Dingodile et Koala Kong étaient mystérieusement apparus juste à côté d'eux, dans la forêt.

« Regardez ! s'écria Michiko. Tiny a un pendentif comme celui de…

- Chut !» lui intima Coco en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on révèle sa botte secrète.

En effet, le colosse arborait un talisman semblable à celui de la Bandicoot, à la différence qu'il était noir avec des motifs rouge sang. Il y eut un moment de silence presque gênant. Tous se regardèrent et, d'un accord tacite, la bataille commença, tandis que l'écolière jugea plus prudent de se cacher sous la table.

Malheureusement pour le Bien, Coco et Pasadena étaient fatiguées de leur précédent affrontement. Elles durent donc se battre ensemble contre Dingodile, tandis que Crash se chargeait de Koala Kong et Crunch de Tiny. Seuls Michiko et Aku Aku ne prenaient pas part au combat, l'un observant la scène, l'autre tremblant sous la table, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces et collant ses genoux à sa poitrine. La petite brune bouillonnait intérieurement, mourant d'envie d'aider ses nouveaux amis, bien qu'étant effrayée. Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir… du moins, pas entière.

Soudain, Koala Kong souleva la table qu'il envoya valser, faisant pousser un cri de frayeur à Michiko. Le mutant éclata de rire. Mais alors, Dingodile adressa une gerbe de flammes à ses adversaires féminines celles-ci, bien que difficilement, parvinrent à l'esquiver, et le feu se dirigea vers la troisième fille.

L'adolescente, par réflexe, protégea son visage avec ses bras, tout en sachant que cela serait vain, et ferma les yeux. Mais elle les rouvrit quand elle comprit qu'elle avait été épargnée. Elle s'apprêtait à remercier Aku Aku, mais se ravisa quand elle constata que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Et pour cause…

Une pâle lueur dorée l'enveloppait, et un long bâton doré, orné d'un genre de pavé blanc avec de petites ailes à son bout, était apparu dans sa main droite.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise produit accidentellement par Michiko, Koala Kong et Dingodile s'emparèrent chacun d'un bras de Crunch. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre, et ses amis de le libérer, mais c'était trop tard : le troisième envoyé de Cortex avait déjà lancé le transfert. Les bras de Coco se refermèrent sur du vide.

« Oh non… murmura la seule humaine du groupe, au bord des larmes. C'est de ma faute…

- Non, la rassura la sœur de Crash. Tu n'as pas choisi d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde ! Et puis, on aurait être plus réactifs. »

Coco savait pertinemment qu'elle avait dit la deuxième partie de sa réponse juste pour que sa nouvelle amie ne culpabilise pas. Il leur aurait été impossible d'être plus au taquet. Cependant son frère hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et demanda à son protecteur :

« Doujinolokoep Michiko? (Pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas dit, pour Michiko ?)

- Parce que, répondit Pasadena à la place du masque millénaire, on savait que Cortex voulait exploiter ses pouvoirs. Et on ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'elle en avait, pour pouvoir jouer les innocentes si l'autre fou la capturait.

- J'ai des pouvoirs ? demanda innocemment la lycéenne. Moi ? »

« Ouiiii, toi, pensa l'ex-assistante de Von Clutch. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il y a un halo autour de toi, pauvre nouille ? »

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que la diplomatie était loin d'être son fort.

« Oui, acquiesça le masque. C'est pour ça que Cortex a besoin de toi. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est évident qu'il y a un rapport. C'est pour cela qu'on est partis, tout à l'heure… essayer de comprendre…

- Mais là, reprit la Texane, je ne suis plus rien. Pourquoi ont-ils enlevé Crunch ? »

oO*Oo

« Tiny, Dingodile, Koala Kong… je vous avais demandé de ramener la Bandicoot…

- Ben oui, boss.

- ALORS POURQUOI VOUS REVENEZ AVEC CRUNCH ? »

Les trois mutants reculèrent instinctivement, sous le regard amusé de Sachiko, assise dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ben… on croyait que vous aviez dit « un Bandicoot »…

- BANDE D'INCAPABLES !

- Mais, Papa – Cortex poussa un énorme soupir- il pourrait quand même nous être utile. Il n'est pas si bête qu'il en a l'air, affirma Sachiko d'un air faussement innocent.

- Hey ! protesta Crunch.

- Mouais… bon, on peut toujours essayer… Sachiko, garde-le pendant que je mets le Cortex Vortex en route. Et vous, tas de minables, venez avec moi ! »

Le scientifique sortit de la pièce, suivi par les mutants. Sa fille resta seule avec le prisonnier, que Tiny avait eu la prudence de menotter

« T'es qui, toi ? aboya le marsupial. La fille de ce dégénéré ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça… mais je suis vexée que tu ne souviennes pas de moi.

- Quoi ? Je devrais ?

- Bon, soupira l'adolescente, c'est vrai que j'étais un peu plus petite à l'époque, mais quand même, un tel niveau d'ingratitude me dépasse… »

Crunch détailla la fille. Elle était plutôt grande, mais il estima qu'elle ne devait pas dépasser les treize, quatorze ans. Elle avait noué ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval s'arrêtant au milieu de son dos. Son regard d'un bleu perçant le mettait mal à l'aise. Malgré l'air adulte qu'elle essayait de se donner, son visage était juvénile, bien qu'elle eût une expression décidée. Elle était vêtue d'une courte robe noire.

« Non, j'me souviens pas.

- Tu me vexes ! C'est quand même moi qui suis à l'origine de ta création !

- Toi ?!

- Oui, moi, répondit Sachiko en levant les yeux au ciel. J'avais sept ans, et je venais d'attraper un bandicoot. Il était plus costaud que les autres et j'ai décidé de l'appeler Crunch parce que c'était le bruit qu'il faisait en mangeant… mais mon père a décidé qu'il ferait un super mutant capable de détruire Crash Bandicoot, moi j'étais d'accord, et tu connais la suite. »

Le Bandicoot resta bouche bée. Ainsi, il n'avait pas été enlevé directement pour devenir une bête de combat, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru… il avait été recueilli par une petite fille ! Quand bien même la petite fille en question était la fille d'un scientifique maléfique…

« Sachiko ! hurla une voix.

- J'arrive ! » répondit l'adolescente sur le même ton.

Elle fit signe au marsupial de la suivre, et celui-ci s'exécuta à contrecœur après que sa geôlière eût lâché un petit « je ne tenterais rien d'idiot, si j'étais toi ». Ils finirent par arriver, après une petite minute de marche, dans la salle où trônait le Cortex Vortex.

« Maintenant, ordonna Cortex, tu t'allonges gentiment sur la table.

- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

- Ca peut s'arranger facilement. »

Celui qui avait parlé était un homme de petite taille, vêtue d'une blouse de scientifique verte. Il était chauve et avait deux vis enfoncées dans le crâne.

« Vous êtes qui ? demanda agressivement le prisonnier.

- Le docteur Nitrus Brio, co-créateur de l'Evolvo Rayon. Alors soit tu fais ce que mon collègue te demande, soit je t'empoisonne. »

Crunch regretta d'avoir dit ça. Il avait l'air malin, maintenant ! Il obéit aux ordres de son créateur sous le regard satisfait de celui-ci et de Tiny, l'ennemi juré du Bandicoot.

Ce fut N. Gin qui l'attacha à la table de métal dur et froid. Puis il s'éloigna rapidement, et son supérieur lança le processus. Tout se passa comme pour Tawna, à la différence que Crunch criait moins…

oO*Oo

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

C'était Coco qui avait parlé. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enlèvement de Crunch, et aucun plan proposé n'avait été retenu, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. C'était la première fois que le clan Bandicoot se trouvait en pareille situation. Cet état des choses perturbait énormément la cadette Bandicoot elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être à sec en matières de plans et idées.

« Tyudidok, nandjehla ghaodk ? (Pourquoi on irait pas simplement au labo iceberg ?) proposa Crash.

- Le soleil de l'Australie tape dur, à ce que je vois, ironisa Pasadena. Tu voudrais qu'on aille se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça, au petit bonheur la chance ?

- Calme-toi, tempéra la Bandicoot. Ca ne me semble pas être une mauvaise idée… à condition de prendre ses précautions.

- Comment ? demanda l'opossum.

- Tu vas voir. »

Coco mit son ordinateur portable en route, et lança un programme. Elle était ainsi en train de pirater le réseau de surveillance du labo de l'ennemi, de la même façon que depuis des années – ce qui lui faisait souvenir bénir la stupidité d'N. Gin, le responsable de la sécurité du labo, qui n'avait jamais changé radicalement le système. En se déplaçant d'une caméra à l'autre, elle poussait des petits bruits de surprise.

« Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea le masque ancestral.

- C'est… c'est plus que bizarre ! répondit la marsupiale. Il n'y a personne dans le labo ! Personne, pas un garde, pas un mutant… dans aucune pièce ! Ni même dans les prisons !

- Alors, conclut la Texane, pas besoin d'y aller.

- Si… pour que je puisse accéder aux ordis de Cortex et visionner des infos qu'il est impossible de pirater.

- Et si c'était un piège ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Michiko, qui rougit immédiatement, peu habituée à ce qu'on l'écoute.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda doucement Aku Aku.

- Eh bien… si… si j'étais un scientifique maléfique, je diffuserais de fausses bandes pour qu'en cas de piratage, mes ennemis croient qu'il n'y a personne…

- Impossible ! déclara Coco. Ca fait des années que je lui pirate son truc et il ne se rend jamais compte de rien !

- Et… et si justement il se servait de ta confiance en toi ? »

La blonde en resta bouche bée. Michiko interpréta son silence de travers.

« Pardon… c'était stupide…

- C'était génial.

- Hein… Quoi ?!

- Ben, oui ! Je vois bien Cortex faire ça. Mais on ira quand même. Après tout – Coco désigna son pendentif – en cas de pépin on a notre ticket de retour. »

La décision de se rendre au labo dès le lendemain fut donc acceptée par tous.

Le soir, dans son lit, Michiko eut du mal à s'endormir. C'était si excitant ! Le lendemain, au lieu d'aller à l'école… elle affronterait Cortex et ses alliés ! Et tenterait d'en savoir plus sur cette Sachiko…

Sachiko. Ni les Bandicoots, ni Pasadena ne savaient quoi que ce soit à son sujet, ils ne l'avaient jamais vue auparavant… quant à Crash, il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Seul Aku Aku semblait détenir des éléments de réponse, mais il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, même sous la pression de l'adolescente. Mais, dans la recherche d'un plan pour délivrer Crunch, tous, sauf la petite brune, avaient oublié la mystérieuse alliée de Nina et auto-proclamée fille de Cortex.

La lycéenne se mit soudain à paniquer : si elle avait juste, tout à l'heure ? Si tout cela n'était qu'un piège ? Un traquenard pour les attirer en jouant sur la tendance bien connue de Crash et Coco à jouer les héros et à leur amour pour Crunch ? Mais elle se rappela que comme Coco l'avait assuré, fuir serait aisé, et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Aku Aku téléporta les quatre amis devant l'entrée principale du labo Iceberg. Il aurait été bien trop risqué de se téléporter directement dedans. Coco tenta immédiatement de l'ouvrir, mais elle était solidement verrouillée, et ses coups de kung-fu les plus puissants n'y changèrent rien. Ce fut alors au tour de Crash d'essayer en tourbillonnant dans la porte… il ne parvint toujours pas à l'ouvrir, tout comme les coups de bâton de Pasadena.

« Allez, Michiko, l'encouragea Coco, sers-toi de tes pouvoirs !

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda l'écolière en rougissant légèrement. Je ne parviens même pas à faire tenir un champ de force plus d'une seconde et demie ! »

Tous soupirèrent même Aku Aku, qui avait décidé d'oublier la prudence, ne parvenait pas à les téléporter à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Soudain, la Bandicoot eut une illumination :

- Attends ! Crash ! Tu te souviens, quand tu as du combattre avec Cortex, tu es venu ici, non ? Alors tu dois connaître une autre entrée !

- He fohoki… (j'ai oublié…) avoua honteusement le marsupial.

- Attendez ! s'exclama la seule humaine du groupe. Peut-être que Crash ne s'en souvient plus, mais moi si ! »

Les autres se dévisagèrent, interloqués, avant de se rappeler que Michiko était fan de leurs jeux vidéos. Ils la suivirent. Après un long cheminement, la petite troupe parvint à une petite porte.

« Elle est fermée, constata la Texane.

- Kidjeplo, mikoal ! (On pourra quand même la défoncer !) » dit Crash.

Effectivement, il avait vu juste. La porte céda après quelques coups du marsupial, et le groupe pénétra dans l'édifice. Aucun piège ne les attendait : le bâtiment était bel et bien vide. Et même si Coco parvint à pénétrer dans les ordinateurs laissés sur place, ils ne lui apprirent rien.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Changements

**_Chapitre 4 : Changements _**

Michiko soupira en triturant sa couette, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire dès qu'elle se sentait nerveuse. Coco l'avait escortée devant son lycée, vêtue de son sweat à capuche. En effet, l'écolière était restée quinze jours chez les Bandicoot sans que Cortex ne tente la moindre attaque contre elle. Et, en quinze jours, les recherches visant à retrouver Cortex et son clan en étaient restées au point mort. Il avait donc été décidé que l'adolescente reprendrait les cours normalement cependant, elle ne se déplacerait plus seule, et de surcroît Aku Aku lui avait confié un petit pendentif en forme d'étoile violette. Il lui suffirait de le serrer en pensant au masque en cas de problème pour qu'il intervienne.

Michiko enlaça donc Coco une dernière fois et pénétra dans l'édifice, le moral au plus bas. Après quinze jours de repos en compagnie de personnes fantastiques, il lui fallait reprendre les cours et subir à nouveau les moqueries quotidiennes…

« Hep ! La brunette avec les couettes, là ! »

Notre héroïne se retourna. La personne qui l'avait interpellée n'était autre que Nadèjda, la surveillante à l'entrée. Des rumeurs prétendaient qu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur d'Elena mais pour Michiko, le fait qu'elles portent toutes deux des prénoms russes et aient des yeux d'un bleu clair ne suffisait pas à prouver quoi que ce soit.

« Où est ton uniforme ?

- Mon… mon quoi ? »

Depuis quand était-il question d'uniforme dans un lycée publique ?

« Fais pas l'idiote, de toute façon c'est toi qui prendras cher, alors…

- M-mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! J'ai manqué les cours pendant quinze jours, p-peut-être que je….

- Ah ouais, je comprends mieux alors. Bon, bah tu passeras à l'infirmerie pendant la récré, c'est là qu'on a stocké ce qu'il reste. Attends, je vais te faire un mot pour tes profs. »

La jeune femme attrapa un bout de papier et un crayon. Ce fut l'occasion pour Michiko de remarquer que la surveillante, qui arborait jadis des tenues extravagantes et colorées, était vêtue d'un tailleur strict.

« Aaah, je comprends ! pensa la brune. Aujourd'hui il doit y avoir une inspection, où quelque chose du genre ! Et comme notre directrice est du genre à s'angoisser facilement, elle a dû faire passer des consignes vestimentaires… »

Notre héroïne attrapa donc son mot d'excuse et se dirigea vers la salle de mathématiques, remarquant au passage que les élèves avaient de gros cernes sur les yeux et ne bavardaient pas entre eux.

« Sans nul doute, se dit-elle, on a dû les réprimander sévèrement en matière de bavardage et les forcer à étudier un peu plus en vue de l'inspection. »

N'étant pas une grande bavarde, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop, et pénétra dans la pièce avant de prendre place à la table qu'elle occupait habituellement, devant Lucie. A sa grande surprise, personne ne lui adressa la parole pour lui demander les raisons de son absence ou se moquer d'elle. Les élèves étaient tous assis à leur place, leurs affaires soigneusement disposées devant eux, un air craintif sur le visage.

« Vraiment, soupira-t-elle mentalement, voilà qui change bien de l'ordinaire. Dommage que cela ne dure qu'une journée… »

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur entra. Michiko sentit que ses lèvres s'étiraient malgré elle en un sourire tant elle avait hâte de revoir Elena Hikari.

Mais la personne qui pénétra dans la pièce n'était pas Elena…

Le professeur n'était autre que Tropy.

La classe se leva immédiatement, puis, obéissant à un geste de l'homme bleu, se rassit dans le plus grand calme. Tropy s'installa à son tour, et fit l'appel. Arrivé au nom de Michiko Rosat, il la regarda attentivement et demanda froidement :

« Où est votre tenue réglementaire, miss Rosat ?

- Euh, je… j'ai un mot parce que… »

Elle se leva timidement et tendit son précieux bout de papier. Après l'avoir rapidement lu, l'homme à la peau bleue lâcha :

« Bien, mais si au prochain cours vous ne l'avez pas…

- Je l'aurai. »

Un fois l'appel achevé, le nouvel enseignant appela une élève au tableau. L'adolescente en question, Rachel, était une grande amie de Lucie et ne ratait jamais une occasion de rire de Michiko. Elle se leva en tremblant et se plaça à la gauche du bureau.

« Alors, miss Dubois, avez-vous appris votre leçon ?

- Oui monsieur… » répondit timidement l'élève.

L'amie des Bandicoot n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression de voir une version d'elle-même, en blond et un peu plus grande, pas la peste obnubilée par les séries télé.

« On va voir ça. »

Tropy lui posa alors une série de questions plus compliquées les unes que les autres, qui n'étaient absolument pas du niveau de Seconde. Malheureusement pour elle, la pauvre Rachel ne put y répondre.

« C'est la troisième fois en deux semaines. Vous savez ce que ça signifie, miss Dubois.

- Non monsieur ! Je vous en prie ! Je vous jure que j'ai appris… simplement, je n'arrive pas à mettre en application… s'excusa la blonde.

- Peut-être qu'ainsi, vous y arriverez mieux ?

- NON ! Je vous en supplie… » cria-t-elle en tombant à genou.

Toute la classe fixait la scène le même air de terreur figurait sur tous les visages, sauf celui de Michiko, dominée par la curiosité et l'incompréhension. Tropy sortit un biper de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton. Deux minutes plus tard, pendant lesquelles Rachel n'avait cessé de pleurer et hoqueter, Tawna entra dans la classe.

« Vous m'avez demandée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Oui, conduisez cette élève chez monsieur le directeur. Dites lui que c'est la troisième fois que je l'interroge et qu'elle ne sait pas sa leçon.

- Bien… »

Les deux filles sortirent de la pièce, et Tropy entama son cours comme si de rien n'était. Les élèves n'affichaient pas la moindre réaction, à l'exception de Michiko qui était très surprise. Qu'est ce que Tropy faisait là, à la place d'Elena ? Qu'était-il advenu d'elle ? Et que s'était-il passé dans son lycée pendant son absence ?

oO*Oo

Neo rentra dans la salle de classe. Au bout de deux mois, il avait fini par s'habituer à l'absence de Coralie, même si parler d'elle était toujours un peu douloureux. Il lui était impossible d'entrer en contact avec elle, ses lettres restaient sans réponse. Tout ceci lui rappelait que la situation était la même avec sa sœur… ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver sa peine.

Il fut surpris en voyant la chaise vide de Clarisse. La peste était-elle malade ? C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais ce n'était pas tout… la majorité des filles étaient en larmes, vaguement consolées par les garçons. Neo se dirigea vers Nitrus et Nathan, qui semblaient choqués, pour tenter d'obtenir plus d'informations.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Nathan et Nitrus échangèrent un regard lourd et peiné, ce qui fit comprendre au troisième membre du trio qu'ils hésitaient à parler.

« Tu… tu n'as pas vu le panneau d'affichage, ce matin ? demanda timidement le deuxième.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je pensais être en retard…

- Ah… eh bien… commença le roux. Tu… tu sais que… que Coralie a été transférée au Lycée Supérieur Maléfique ?

- Oui, évidement ! répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ben… poursuivit l'adolescent. Il… il y a eu un incendie et… deux morts… dont… »

Sa voix se brisa, et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Niturs l'enlaça amicalement, lui-même se retenant à grand-peine de pleurer. Mais Nathan n'eut pas besoin de continuer… Neo avait parfaitement compris.

Il ne pleura pas, mais il ressentit une peine si grande qu'il crut qu'il allait en mourir. Il maudissait la vie qui lui avait pris ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi sur lui… d'abord, une famille immonde et stupide, à l'exception de sa sœur Noémie. Ensuite, alors qu'il se pensait en sécurité, les moqueries quotidiennes. Puis, la perte de ce à quoi il tenait le plus… c'était comme s'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

Il se serait laisser dépérir si une voix en lui ne l'avait pas forcé à ne pas lâcher prise, en martelant que « Coralie n'aurait pas voulu que tu abandonnes ». Et un jour, sa décision fut prise : il aurait sa revanche sur le monde, ce monde qui ne lui avait jamais rien donné et avait repris le peu qu'il avait. Peu importait ce que ça lui coûterait, le temps que ça prendrait, mais, un jour, le monde serait sien.

oO*Oo

A la pause de midi – la récréation de dix heures quarante cinq ayant mystérieusement disparu - Michiko décida de prendre ses renseignements sur ce brusque changement avant d'aller retirer son uniforme. Elle se dirigea vers un garçon de sa classe, Lawson, le seul qui ne se moquait jamais d'elle, sans pour autant lui parler.

« Dis, Lawson, comment ça se fait qu'on ait un nouveau professeur ? »

Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle eut un choc. L'adolescent, capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée, athlétique et au visage toujours lumineux, avait énormément changé. Sa peau avait pâli, et ses yeux à demi-clos étaient soulignés par deux grands cernes violets.

« Tu as deux minutes à perdre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Euh… oui…

- Alors suis-moi. »

L'adolescente s'exécuta, et ils se rendirent dans les toilettes des garçons. En rougissant, la petite brune dit au lycéen :

« Mais, Lawson… je ne peux pas être ici !

- Oh, si. Il n'y a jamais personne qui vient, et c'est le seul endroit où il n'y a pas de caméras.

- Des… des caméras ?! »

Le lycéen soupira et dit à sa camarade de classe :

« Tout à changé en quinze jours… on est rentrés à l'école le lundi matin, et, en cours de latin, mademoiselle Rose n'était plus là… à la place se tenait une ado qui aurait pu être en cours avec nous… j'ai été le seul à la reconnaître. Ca paraît totalement dingue mais c'était Nina Cortex… t'sais, une des persos de ce jeu vidéo, là, Crash Bandicoot… et là, les ennuis ont commencé. Si on n'apprend pas notre leçon, on se fait sévèrement punir… on en vient à regretter les heures de colle, t'imagines….= et il n'y a que des cours comme ça où on capte rien, en sciences c'est affreux, y'en a qui ont vérifié, ce qu'on fait rivalise avec les prépas étoile… les élèves qui déconnent trop sont envoyés chez le principal, et quand ils ressortent de son bureau, c'est sur une civière. »

Michiko, horrifiée, repassa les explications du blond dans sa tête.

« Je vois… c'est à cause de toute cette pression que tout le monde à l'air épuisé…

- Ouais, mais aussi parce qu'on nous donne des devoirs si longs que ça nous dure jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Parce qu'on nous maltraite. Parce qu'on est à bout de forces… Mais on est plusieurs à essayer de résister, on cherche un moyen pour virer tous les profs…

- Mais pourquoi ne pas alerter les autorités ?

- T'es bien naïve toi ! Crois pas qu'on n'a pas essayé ! Mais ils ne nous ont évidemment pas crus…

- Ce… C'est vrai que quand on débarque et qu'on dit avoir des personnages de jeu vidéo pour profs, ça doit être peu crédible… Mais pourquoi êtes-vous si peu à résister ? Si tout le monde s'y mettait, on gagnerait sans problème !

- Parce qu'ils nous ont implantés des espèces de… puces sous la peau… qui envoient des décharges électriques insoutenables si on s'attaque à un prof. Tu te souviens de Casey ?

- La petite sœur de Rachel ? La Troisième qui rêvait de devenir soldat ? Oui, bien sûr. »

Comment oublier les coups de Ranger dans l'estomac administrés une furie pareille ?

« Elle a tenté de passer outre et s'est jetée sur Tropy, faisant face à la douleur… mais les décharges ont eu raison de sa volonté. Elle est partie du bahut en ambulance et n'y est jamais revenue. Il paraît qu'elle est paralysée à vie.

- Oh… Et-et toi, tu n'as pas de puces ? demanda la jeune fille en déglutissant péniblement.

- Non, tout comme ceux qui résistent. Nos puces se sont déconnectées pour telle ou telle raison… que nous ignorons la plupart du temps. Nous nous en rendons compte parce qu'on ne ressent plus de grésillement permanent dans le cerveau. Toi… ils devraient bientôt te la mettre.»

Notre héroïne ouvrit de grands yeux et avala à nouveau difficilement sa salive.

« Mais… si on déconnectait ces… puces… les élèves se révolteraient? »

Lawson haussa les épaules, puis quitta les lieux. Voir un tel modèle de détermination réduit à une indifférence pareille serra le cœur de Michiko.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie, où on lui remit un uniforme à sa taille. Il consistait en une blouse blanche à manches courtes un « N » rouge figurait sur le côté droit. A cela s'ajoutait une ceinture rouge ainsi que des chaussures noires, et un badge au nom de la brune où figurait sa classe.

« Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière en frissonnant, n'y aurait-il pas une veste avec ?

- Non, répondit son interlocutrice, une femme âgée. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'en porter une.

- Mais… mais on est en novembre ?!

- Les ordres sont les ordres. De plus –elle désigna la coiffure de la jeune fille- ceci n'est pas réglementaire. A moins que vous n'ayez des élastiques rouges, blancs ou noirs.

- Je vois… »

Elle lâcha donc ses cheveux la cloche sonna. Ruminant les informations précédemment données par Lawson, Michiko se rendit dans la salle de chimie. Elle se doutait de qui elle aurait l'occasion de voir… et ne se trompa point : c'était Brio qui remplaçait le vieux monsieur Tender. L'écolière prit place et se jura d'alerter Crash, Coco et Pasadena dès qu'elle le pourrait. Le cours commença, aussi compliqué et ennuyeux que celui de Tropy. Beaucoup d'élèves décrochaient, et ce fut Lawson qui eut la malchance de se faire prendre en train de piquer du nez.

« J-Jones ! Cela fait p-plusieurs fois que je vous reprends en train de d-dormir ! Croyez-vous que mon c-c-cours soit l'endroit idéal pour piquer un s-somme ?

- Non, monsieur…

- Cette fois, c'est chez le p-p-principal ! »

Michiko frissonna, se rappelant que Rachel n'était toujours pas revenue. Elle s'attendait à voir le chimiste tirer un biper de sa poche, mais celui-ci fit d'une voix forte :

« La secrétaire est o-occupée, c'est pourquoi R-Rosat vous accompagner-ra. »

L'amie des Bandicoot trembla, et, suivie de son camarade de classe qui était devenu livide, quitta la classe et prit le chemin du bureau du principal.

« Je suis foutu, murmura Lawson. C'est pas le seul prof à se plaindre de moi…

- Ne dis pas ça, le réconforta la jeune fille. Tu… tu vas t'en sortir !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'énerva-t-il, en proie au désespoir. Ceux qui peuvent témoigner disent que ça a été le PIRE moment de leur vie ! Il n'a AUCUNE pitié ! »

Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte. Michiko toqua faiblement, et un fort « Entrez ! » se fit entendre. Les lycéens s'exécutèrent.

L'adolescente avait une fois de plus vu juste : c'était Cortex le directeur. Elle frissonna, malgré son mètre cinquante l'homme inspirait la crainte. Il était assis devant un bureau somptueux, tout comme son fauteuil de velours pourpre. Quelques tableaux décoraient les murs sombres de la pièce.

« Oui ? demanda le scientifique en fronçant un sourcil.

- Euh… c'est… bégaya la brune qui se demandait bien inutilement si Cortex l'avait reconnue. C'est parce que…

- Monsieur Brio m'a envoyé ici parce qu'il dit que je suis inattentif en cours. »

Elle dévisagea Lawson, stupéfaite de l'assurance avec laquelle il avait parlé. Ses yeux étaient redevenus plus vivants et à l'intérieur semblait brûler un feu de rage et de haine.

« Votre nom ? demanda laconiquement le principal.

- Lawson Jones.

- Ah, moui, en effet, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me parle de vous… fit l'ennemi de Crash. Enfin, je pense avoir de quoi vous réveiller. »

Il cliqua sur un bouton, une trappe s'ouvrit, et une table en métal en sortit.

« Heu… je l'attends dehors ? demanda Michiko, dont les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge.

- Non, non, répondit Cortex, dont le regard brillait d'une lueur sadique. Vous allez assister à la punition de votre camarade. »

oO*Oo

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer le bien que tu me fais, Noémie…

- Je sais, Elena. Je te promets que je m'occuperai du mieux possible de ta petite. Mais… devrais-je un jour lui dire la vérité ? »

Elena hésita un peu.

« Oui… fit-elle en caressant le peu de cheveux qu'avait sa fille. Quand tu jugeras qu'elle sera suffisamment mature pour comprendre sans… sans trop me juger.

- Elle comprendra. Dix-neuf ans n'est pas un âge… hum, idéal pour élever un enfant, surtout quand on est étudiante et que l'enfant…que l'enfant… n'a pas… »

Noémie se tut. Inutile de rappeler les circonstances de la naissance de l'enfant en question à son amie.

Elena embrassa une dernière fois sa fille, avant de faire de même avec Noémie, qu'elle remercia à nouveau.

« Et puis, ajouta Noémie avec un petit sourire, je suis certaine qu'elle et Nina s'entendront à merveille… comme des sœurs. »

Comme si elle avait compris qu'on parlait d'elle, le bébé qui dormait dans le berceau ouvrit ses grands yeux bleu océan et se mit à crier, réclamant son déjeuner.

oO*Oo

Michiko passa le bras de Lawson, ruisselant de sang, autour de ses épaules, et entreprit de le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Les cris de douleur de son camarade, la vision du sang giclant, des seringues enfoncées dans son corps d'adolescent… tout cela se mélangeait dans sa tête et lui donnait la nausée. Elle parvint enfin à son but, et abandonna le pauvre lycéen aux soins de l'infirmière. Elle retourna ensuite en classe, et la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna. Elle quitta donc précipitamment le lycée, s'isola dans une ruelle et serra son pendentif en pensant fort à Aku Aku. Ce dernier se matérialisa dans un nuage de fumée verdâtre.

« Que se passe-t-il, Michiko ? demanda-t-il, inquiet au vu des spasmes dont elle était parcourue.

- Ce… C'est affreux ! Tu sais pourquoi Cortex et sa bande ont disparu ? fit-elle d'une voix étranglée de larmes.

- Non… mais attends, cela veut dire que tu sais où ils sont ?! s'exclama-t-il.s

- Je… Je préférerais l'ignorer… ils ont pris le contrôle de mon lycée ! Ils… Cortex fait régner la terreur et… torture ceux qui sont jugés comme étant des fauteurs de trouble ! Je viens de… d'assister à ça et… »

Elle s'accroupit, et son petit-déjeuner remonta. Elle attendit un peu, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage pâle, et continua son récit :

« Les élèves sont de vrais zombies… je… je… je pense que Cortex veut s'en servir comme d'une armée…

- Il faut absolument l'arrêter ! »


End file.
